Une Vie Parfaite
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: OS Basé sur des rumeurs du centième épisode, Théa et Oliver reviennent de terre.2...Ce qu'ils ont vu est tellement différent, tellement parfait... Mais ce n'est pas chez eux, comment faire pour que leur vie soit aussi parfaite ? Reviews please !


**Voilà le OS promis, merci de vos reviews sur « back in time », je suis contente que cette fic vous ai plus ^^**

 **Alors pour les votes il y a eu égalité, désolée lol, donc c'est la première a avoir été choisi qui sort... Et ouais j'avais pas prévu cette éventualité...**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je regarde Oliver qui est assis sur son lit depuis plus d'une heure, il ne dit rien, ne fait rien... Tout le monde est parti et il semble ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il a, ce qu'il a vu là bas pour être dans cet état. Théa ne m'a pas dit grand chose... Elle a juste dit qu'ils étaient allé sur Terre.2 et que la vie là bas était tellement plus belle pour tout le monde que ça leur avait laissé un impact assez marquant... Je sais que nous ne sommes plus aussi proche qu'avant mais je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état je veux être sur qu'il va bien. Je m'approche de plus en plus de lui et il ne semble même pas m'entendre, ni me voir... Preuve qu'il ne va pas bien, j'ai toujours connu Oliver comme étant sur le qui vive, capable d'entendre le moindre bruit, de sentir le moindre mouvement et là il est comme... Éteint.

Je l'appelle, aucune réponse, merde Oliver qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu de si bien là bas pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Je m'approche un peu plus et pose une main sur son épaule tout en prononçant son prénom, il lève les yeux en me faisant un petit sourire, ses yeux sont brillant, il n'a pas pleurer... Et je sais qu'il ne va pas le faire, mais il a l'air de lutter contre ce qu'il ressent en ce moment.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Rien..._

Je soupire en souriant avant de m'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui.

 _\- Pas à moi... Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas..._

Il me fait un autre petit sourire et soupire, il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

 _\- Là bas... C'est juste... Beaucoup mieux qu'ici..._

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est à ce point là ? Théa ne m'a rien dit du tout alors je me pose quand même pas mal de questions.

 _\- Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux là bas qu'ici ?_

Il soupire encore une fois et se redresse avant de se lever du lit, il se dirige vers les ordinateurs, je me lève et le suis, je veux savoir ce qu'il a. On reste silencieux pendant un long moment, j'attends qu'il me parle, espérant vraiment qu'il va le faire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste ainsi, sans rien dire, mais au bout d'un temps qui me paraît vraiment long, Oliver se met à me parler.

 _\- Là bas mes parents sont vivants... Tout les deux... Ils vont très bien, ils sont toujours mariés, dirigent toujours l'entreprise familiale._

Oh en effet, ça n'a pas du facile de voir ça... Apprendre que quelque part ses parents sont heureux alors qu'il n'en est rien ici... Ce doit être horrible. Je veux lui dire que je comprends mais il continue.

 _\- Et ce n'est pas ça... Qui me perturbe autant... Là bas tout est si bien... Théa sait qu'elle est la fille de Malcolm Merlyn mais il est loin d'être le sociopathe que l'on connaît, ils ont de bonnes relations et même avec mes parents ça passe bien... Pour la Théa de là bas... Elle a deux pères et tout va bien..._

Je ne dis rien, je pense qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chose qu'il veut me dire, du coup je le laisse faire.

 _\- Tommy est en vie lui aussi... Et entre lui et Théa c'est... Comme s'ils avaient toujours été frères et sœurs... J'ai revu mon meilleur ami après tout ce temps... Il allait bien... Il était marié... A Sara..._

Il sourit en me disant ça et je dois dire que moi aussi... Tommy et Sara mariés ? Je suis surprise mais je ne peux pas juger... Leur vie là bas doit être tellement différente de ce qu'ils ont vécu ici...

 _\- Laurel... Est en vie aussi... Bon c'est un des méta humain que Barry et les autres ont arrêté et c'est une vraie folle... Mais elle est en vie..._

Je ferme les yeux en tentant de ne pas pleurer, Laurel me manque, c'est difficile sans elle alors savoir qu'elle est en vie quelque part, ça fait mal... J'imagine alors ce que Oliver ressent... Tout ceux qu'il aime et qu'il a perdu sont là bas, à vivre leur vie... Je comprends qu'il ai été tellement bien dans cet autre monde.

 _\- Toi aussi... Tu étais heureuse..._

Je souris, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il en est... Enfin si ça se trouve nous sommes ensemble là bas... Je ne serais pas étonnée, je n'ai jamais douté que je ne serais pas heureuse avec Oliver... j'aurais été même comblée...

 _\- Tu étais mariée, à un type bien, je vous ai vu, vous étiez heureux. Vraiment._

Mariée à un autre ? Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer... Comment je pourrais être heureuse avec un autre ? Oliver me regarde et me sourit, il semble à l'aise avec ça, ne semble pas jaloux. Il passe près de moi et récupère sa veste, je veux le retenir mais il se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Tu as sans doute remarqué... Il y a une personne qui n'est pas dans ce tableau..._

Je fronce les sourcils et je comprends... Non, ce ne peut pas être ça ! Impossible !

 _\- Oui... C'est moi... Je suis mort sur terre.2... Et je me dis que c'est pour ça que vous êtes tous heureux, tous en vie... Et c'est ça qui est le plus dur... Savoir que c'est moi qui vous ai causé à tous autant de souffrance... Que c'est moi qui vous ai tous empêché d'être vraiment heureux._

Il s'en va sans que je ne puisse rien dire, sans que je ne puisse rien faire... Mes jambes sont collées au sol alors que je le regarde s'en aller.

Un peu plus tard je me trouve chez moi, assise sur mon canapé incapable d'oublie ce que Oliver m'a dit un peu plus tôt... Il pense que c'est de sa faute si tout est comme ça pour nous ? Si ses parents sont morts ? Si Tommy et Laurel sont morts ? Comment peut-il croire ça ? Je tourne la tête et me trouve face à sa photo... Enfin l'une des photos, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les jeter ni même à les ranger... Il me manque, tout les jours un peu plus, peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie, peu importe ce qui m'arrive de bien... Il y a toujours cette grande partie de moi qui cherche quelque chose... Quelqu'un... Et je sais que c'est Oliver... J'ai besoin de lui pour être totalement épanouie. J'aimerais trouver la force de retourner vers lui, trouver le courage de lui dire que je veux qu'on redevienne comme avant... Mais je ne peux pas...

Je l'aime toujours... Comme au premier jour... C'est juste... Que j'ai peur de finir par souffrir... Pourtant je sais que Oliver ne me fera pas de mal volontairement et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à retourner vers lui alors que je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps... J'ai finis par comprendre qu'il ne m'avait pas menti pour me faire du mal... Mais parce qu'il avait peur de ce que je dirais... Qu'il ne m'avait pas tenu à l'écart car je ne comptais pas... Mais parce qu'il craignait justement que je ne trouve que ça ne me regarde pas et que je me sentes mise au second plan... Il pensait faire les choses bien pour son fils, pour lui... Pour moi... Alors qu'en fait tout est allé de travers...

Et puis je me sens coupable ?d'une chose... Quand on est revenu ici, à Star City, Oliver m'a pardonné de lui avoir menti, de lui avoir caché que j'aidais l'équipe à distance... Et moi je suis incapable de lui pardonner... Enfin surtout de lui montrer que je lui ai pardonné.

Je finis par m'endormir à force de penser à tout ce qu'on aurait pu changer dans nos vies... Et plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que c'était en grande partie de ma faute. J'entends des coups donnés à ma porte, je me lève, frotte mes yeux et regarde rapidement l'heure, il est près de deux heures du matin, j'ai dormi trois heures... On frappe encore, je me demande encore de qui il s'agit. Je me dirige vers la porte et regarde par le judas, je suis surprise de voir Barry. J'ouvre la porte, il a l'air inquiet.

 _\- Barry ?_

 _\- Désolé de te réveiller... Mais je dois vraiment te parler..._

 _\- Mais de quoi ? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?_

 _\- Non... Félicity, ça ne peut pas attendre... C'est Oliver..._

Quoi ? Comment ça Oliver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Mon cœur s'emballe, je fais deux pas en arrière... Ou peut-être plus... J'ai peur de ce que Barry va me dire. Je pense que Barry comprend que j'ai peur parce qu'il s'empresse de rentrer et de refermer la porte.

 _\- Non, non... Il va bien... Enfin physiquement..._

Il soupire et me fait signe d'aller m'asseoir... Ce doit vraiment être sérieux. Je m'assois et tente de me calmer.

 _\- Il m'a appelé il y a quelques heures en me demandant de venir au plus vite. Ce que j'ai fais, en général quand il m'appelle, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre._

Je ne comprends pas, je veux savoir, ça va me rassurer je pense.

 _\- Que voulait-il ?_

 _\- Il m'a demandé si je pouvais remonter le temps et si oui, de combien je pouvais le faire._

Je fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas pourquoi Oliver voulait savoir ça.

 _\- Je lui ai dis qu'avec de l'effort, je pouvais remonter le temps de plusieurs années... Mais pas pour très longtemps. Ce qu'il m'a dit ensuite..._

Barry hésite à continuer, mais merde Barry tu dois me le dire !

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

 _\- Il faut que tu comprennes Félicity, son voyage sur terre.2 l'a fait souffrir, j'ai connu ça et je le comprends... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me demanderait de remonter le temps... Jusqu'au jour où il a embarqué que le Queen Gambit..._

Je secoue la tête ne comprenant pas ce qu'il cherche à me dire.

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait retourner ce jour là... Et je pense savoir pourquoi... Sur terre.2 il est mort... Et tout le monde semble heureux... Alors je pense..._

Non ! Non ! Barry tu ne peux pas penser ça ! Oliver ne peut pas penser ça ! C'est impossible... Pourtant si j'en crois Barry, je me dis que j'ai raison... Oliver veut retourner ce jour et s'assurer qu'il coule en même temps que le bateau... Comme ça tout ce qu'on a vécu n'aura jamais existé. Je sais que si jamais ça se passe je ne me souviendrais de rien, toutes ces années n'auront jamais existé, mais je ne peux pas l'envisager, j'ai besoin d'Oliver, maintenant !

Je me lève et attrape ma veste.

 _\- Tu sais où il est ?_

 _\- Je l'ai quitté au QG. Je ne sais pas si il y est encore._

 _\- Tu peux me déposer ? J'irais beaucoup plus vite avec toi..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer que je suis déjà devant le QG. Barry à mes côtés, il me sourit.

 _\- Fais-lui entendre raison... Parce que je ne compte pas faire ce qu'il attend de moi._

Je hoche la tête et entre, j'espère vraiment qu'il est toujours là. Barry me laisse seule, je referme la porte et je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant de tomber sur Oliver. Je le vois en train de ranger des affaires, pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il range ? Je ne comprends pas... Je m'approche de lui, il se tourne vers moi en me faisant un petit sourire... Il me sourit ? Il ose me sourire après ce qu'il vient de dire à Barry ? Comment ose-t-il ? Je suis furieuse... Savoir qu'il a pu penser ça, penser demander à Barry de faire ça ? Je ne me retiens pas... Je lève la main et la fais fortement claquer sur sa joue... Sa tête ne bouge pas, j'en ai mal à la main mais je m'en moque, je recommencerais bien afin de lui faire comprendre que jamais je ne le laisserais penser ça, je veux lever la main et recommencer mais il m'attrape le poignet me retient, je veux lever l'autre mais il fait la même chose... Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les retenir, je n'ose pas imaginer ma vie si je ne l'avais pas rencontrer, je ne peux pas...

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

 _\- Ce qui me prend ? Tu oses me demander ce qui me prend après que Barry soit venu me voir en me disant l'idée stupide que tu as eu ?!_

Je le fais lâcher mes poignet en reculant vivement de lui, je suis tellement furieuse après lui, je vois bien qu'il est en colère... Sans doute de savoir que je suis au courant, mais oui Oliver je le sais et je n'approuve pas du tout.

 _\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis... Et si Barry ne veut pas, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre... Un autre moyen._

Je ferme les yeux et les larmes coulent toutes seules, il a l'air vraiment déterminé à changer les choses... Mais je ne veux pas.

 _\- Ne pleure pas... Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde..._

Il pose les mains sur mes joues et essuie doucement mes larmes.

 _\- Tu seras heureuse... J'en suis sur..._

 _\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Parce que tu as vu que je l'étais dans cet autre monde c'est ça ? Tu penses que si tu venais à mourir tout irait bien ? Mais non tu te trompes !_

Oliver termina d'essuyer mes larmes et fit un pas un arrière.

 _\- Si, je le sais._

 _\- Ah oui et comment ? Parce que à ce que je sache dans ce monde c'est grâce à toi que la ville est sauvé, grâce à toi qu'il y a eu moins de mort durant le tremblement de terre ou avec Darhk..._

 _\- Peut-être mais je vais te dire une chose... Je me fous totalement du bonheur des autres, c'est le tiens... Et celui de mes proches qui m'importe. Si je n'étais pas entré dans ton bureau ce jour là... Si je ne t'avais pas fais entrer dans ma vie... Tu serais bien mieux..._

Je ferme les yeux et tente de ne pas craquer encore une fois mais ce n'est pas facile... J'ai déjà pensé à ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans Oliver Queen à mes côtés que ce soit en tant que fiancé ou juste en tant qu'ami... Et je dois lui dire ce que je ressens maintenant... Sinon il va faire une connerie qui va changer nos vies à jamais.

 _\- Peut-être que je serais mariée... Peut-être que j'aurais des enfants... Peut-être que je serais loin de cette vie... Mais je sais aussi que là... Maintenant... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux..._

J'inspire un bon coup, je dois lui dire, il le faut, même si c'est dur, même si j'ai peur... Je dois lui dire.

 _\- Je ne veux pas me réveiller demain et être mariée si ce n'est pas toi qui est à mes côtés... Je ne veux pas tenir un enfant dans mes bras si ce n'est pas toi qui m'a donné cet enfant ! C'est ça qui me rendrait heureuse ! Mais si tu es trop égoïste pour le comprendre alors..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes, je tente de le repousser, c'est beaucoup trop simple ça... Je pose mes mains sur sa poitrine et le repousse.

 _\- Non ! C'est trop facile ça ! Tu crois que tu peux m'embrasser et..._

Ses lèvres sont de nouveaux sur les miennes et cette fois je suis beaucoup plus détendue dans ses bras, c'est fou ce qu'il m'a manqué quand même... Nous nous embrassons pendant de longues secondes avant que Oliver ne me repousse doucement.

 _\- Tu ne saurais rien de ce qu'on a vécu... Ça n'aurait... Jamais existé..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas... Je veux cette vie... Malgré les épreuves... Malgré la douleur... Je veux cette vie... Avec toi, même si on est plus ensemble... Je veux que tu saches... Que je t'ai pardonné... Depuis longtemps..._

Son regard s'assombrit tout à coup... Je pensais qu'il serait heureux d'entendre que je lui ai pardonné mais ça ne semble pas le cas... Bien au contraire...

 _\- Tu veux continuer de souffrir... Par ma faute ? Tu ne veux pas que j'arrange les choses ?_

Je lui souris et pose doucement mes mains sur ses épaules.

 _\- Il y a une chose que tu peux faire..._

 _\- Quoi ? Dis-moi..._

 _\- Dis-moi que tu veux la même chose que moi... Toi et moi... Sans mensonge ni rien... Même si ça fait mal on se dira toujours tout... Promets-le moi..._

Son regard est larmoyant, je pense qu'il est heureux, très heureux... Il fait un pas dans ma direction et me sourit tout en posant ses mains sur ma taille.

 _\- Je te le promets... Je te dirais tout... Mais à cause de moi..._

 _\- Non ! Je ne veux plus entendre ça, jamais ! Rien arrive par ta faute... Rien... Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas d'un monde où tu n'existe pas Oliver... Parce que je sais... Que même si demain j'oubliais tout... Il y aurait toujours une partie de moi qui me manquerait..._

Il ferme ses yeux et colle son front au mien tout en me serrant contre lui.

 _\- Tu m'as vraiment pardonné ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une dernière chance ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner d'avoir fui ?_

Oliver me sourit et me serre contre lui tout en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter, il m'a manqué, et même plus que ça, c'est lui que je veux, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

 **Un an plus tard**

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant une main caresser doucement ma joue, Oliver est au dessus de moi, il me sourit, je lui rends son sourire mais la douleur est atroce. Je ferme les yeux et Oliver s'assoit près de moi. Je veux me redresser brusquement mais c'est vraiment horrible.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Calme-toi mon amour, tout va bien._

Je pose une main sur mon ventre mais je ne sens rien... A part le vide et une grande douleur.

 _\- Où est-il ?_

Oliver tourne la tête vers la gauche, je la tourne aussi et je vois un petit berceau avec mon bébé à l'intérieur... Notre bébé... Je souris et laisse des larmes de soulagements et de joies couler sur mes joues avant de me laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Oliver se lève et va prendre notre bébé qui repose dans sa petite couverture blanche, il s'approche et me le dépose doucement au creux de mon bras. Je le regarde en pleurant, il est si petit, si parfait... Notre bébé... Quand j'ai appris à Oliver que j'étais enceinte, il a été surprit, on voulait attendre un peu, profiter de notre vie de jeunes mariés avant de fonder une famille... Mais notre petit trésor a décidé de pointer sa jolie frimousse plus tôt. Ma grossesse s'est très bien passée, on a juste voulu garder la surprise du sexe jusqu'à la naissance... Enfin pour les autres, nous on a de suite su qu'on allait avoir un petit garçon. Un fils... Oliver a préparé sa chambre comme s'il avait toujours fait ça. Elle est parfaite... Tout se passait bien jusqu'à hier... J'ai commencé à ressentir des douleurs atroces au ventre, je pensais que le travail avait commencé, on a été à l'hôpital... J'étais de plus en plus mal... Mon pouls faiblissait, mes constantes n'étaient pas bonnes... Ils ont du me faire une césarienne en urgence afin de faire sortir notre bébé qui faiblissait lui aussi.

 _\- Il va vraiment bien ?_

 _\- Oui tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. Il est en pleine forme._

Je veux le serrer encore plus contre moi mais j'ai trop mal, je rattraperais le temps perdu plus tard, là je le regarde, il dort paisiblement contre moi, dans sa jolie couverture blanche... Oliver caresse sa joue avant de se penche vers moi et de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Je vous aime toi et Tommy... Vous êtes ma vie..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Je vous aime tout les deux..._

Il sourit et caresse encore la joue de notre fils qui ouvre les yeux tout doucement, il a les yeux clairs, je me demande à qui il ressemblera le plus. Je lève les yeux vers Oliver, je suis tellement heureuse que nous nous soyons accordés une seconde chance, tellement heureuse que Barry n'ai pas fait ce que Oliver lui avait demandé. Mon mari voulait qu'on ai une autre vie, une vie sans lui car il pensait qu'on serait plus heureux, mais il avait tort, et là en voyant Tommy près de nous, je me dis que tout ce dont on avait rêvé est juste là...

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- C'est ça... La vie parfaite... Toi, moi et Tommy... Je ne veux rien d'autre..._

Il me sourit encore plus, se penche vers moi et colle son front au mien.

 _\- Pour moi aussi... Tout est parfait._

Il monte sur le lit en faisant attention à ma perfusion et s'allonge près de moi, notre fils entre nous. Je suis heureuse, et même plus que ça. L'homme que j'aime plus que tout à mes côtés, et notre fils qui a toujours ses yeux ouvert, qui nous regarde fixement... Je souris en entendant Oliver promettre à notre fils, qu'il ne changerait rien à notre vie... Et j'acquiesce en lui disant que moi non plus... Je ne changerais rien... A la vie parfaite qui nous a été donné.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce n'est pas très long je sais mais cette idée trottait dans ma tête et je ne voulais pas tourner en rond, de plus je ne voulais pas les montrer sur terre.2, j'avais peur de tomber dans le gnangnan avec une famille aussi heureuse et ce n'est pas mon genre du tout.**

 **Pour celles qui ont voté « Broken Heart » ne vous en faites pas, si vous êtes sage et que j'ai plein de reviews, je vous le poste vendredi !**

 **A bientôt si vous êtes sage !**


End file.
